


Brutal Honesty

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 4 - Dahlia (Good Taste), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Ryoken believed that the more honesty in a relationship the better, but was it really such a good idea to confront Spectre about it?





	Brutal Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Respectfulship Hanakotoba! :3
> 
> I didn't actually feature any dahlias in this one, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ryoken didn't really feel like eating dinner right now. No, it wasn't because there was something wrong with Spectre's cooking (there was _never_ anything wrong with it, to be honest), it was that young Kogami didn't exactly experience hunger digging its claws into his stomach at this particular moment.

"I think it's not that hot now," Spectre noted as he saw his master just quietly staring at the miso soup he prepared for him. "It tastes just fine when it is warm."

Ryoken shrugged without any additional verbal reply and picked up his spoon... but five minutes later his bowl was still more than half full.

"Your coffee will be ready soon," Spectre seemed to be in a good mood today as he kept quietly humming some melody. "Would you like some creams?"

"No, thanks."

Ryoken answered and the very next second, even without looking up at Spectre, he could feel the latter's concern bringing the entire mood onto the ground.

Expectedly, as Spectre had always been wary of his master's sour face.

"Is anything the matter?" Spectre did a horrible job at hiding his worry with that voice of his.

And that was it. Ryoken put aside his spoon and looked up, his blue eyes meeting with a pair of others.

"Spectre..." he barely began when, instantaneously, a gentle hand was pressed against his forehead.

"Your cheeks are so red, sir. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Ryoken moved away from Spectre's touch a bit more hastily than he intended, but he couldn't help it as he already felt awkward enough even without this.

"Is something bothering you?" Spectre frowned a bit.

"_Great_," Ryoken reprimanded himself.

Now Spectre wouldn't leave him alone 'till he brings out the reason of his master's obvious sulking into the light.

Well... funnily enough it was something that _did_ bother Ryoken at the moment.

"Hmm, we need to talk," he made it sound perhaps too solemn.

"I'm listening," nevertheless, Spectre nodded with all seriousness.

Young Kogami closed his eyes, took a small pause to pull himself together and then began speaking as casually as he could.

"How long have we been together?"

"Ten years, ten months, seven days and three hours," smiling, Spectre answered all too gleefully.

"Hoh?" Ryoken's eyes widened, he barely prevented his jaw from dropping; he never expected _this_ accuracy.

"Each and every of them has been the happiest for me," Spectre shyly scratched his cheek.

"I-I see."

A moment of silence was spent on Ryoken preparing for his next "strike".

"Say," he coughed then. "What do you think is the most important thing in relationships?"

"What kind of relationships?" Spectre blinked.

"Close ones?"

Young Kogami wasn't even expecting the reply to arrive later than in a couple of seconds:

"But of course," his aide gave him the most charming smile, "affection, mutual care and willingless to do everything to make each other's lives more delightful."

Ryoken smirked; that was just like he expected.

"And how about..." now it was his time to "strike", "_honesty?_"

"Sure thing," Spectre agreed immediately and all too eagerly... without even realizing that his master "caught" him that instant.

"Okaaay," Ryoken's grin resembled those of a hungry beast having succesfully caught his prey. "Then what about you?"

"Me?"

Perplexed, Spectre had no idea how adorable his faced looked. So adorable that Ryoken hardly refrained from licking his lips right there and then.

"You know," young Kogami looked into his eyes, "I've been thinking about it for some time... and I think it is about time you become _fully_ honest with me, Spectre."

Spectre's blissful expression expectedly darkened.

"Am I not enough, sir?" he asked cautiously.

Ryoken simply shrugged, and then Spectre promptly turned away from him, heading out of the room.

"Excuse me, I forgot to bring sugar from storage room."

A gust of wind that made a kitched chair fall onto the floor with a loud thug... or, rather, it was Ryoken who swiftly got up from his seat to chase after his aide. Spectre gasped at the top of his lungs as he was violently grabbed and slammed into the nearest wall.

"Running away?" Ryoken had him pinned against the corner, both figuratively and literally.

"S-sir..." Spectre's face turned completely red, granting young Kogami some weird sense of satisfaction.

"Look," young Kogami stared into his eyes intently. "I know how much you adore me and so on. But sometimes I feel pretty weird up on such a high pedestal. Like, c'mon, it's not like I'm some superstar, or "angel", or idol. I feel like some freaking Gary Stu with that attidute of yours towards me. I'm not denying that your affection for me is strong, but I have a hard time believing that you have _absolutely no complains_ regarding myself?"

"Sir..." Spectre lowered his gaze, unable to properly withstand his master's any longer. "Why?"

"I," Ryoken grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to lock again, "simply feel like it's kinda unnatural when one has nothing that they not exactly like about their partner. There _has to_ be something about me you are not fond of... and I want to know what that is."

"Ryoken-sama..."

"Spectre," he made their bodies press tighter aganst each other. "Please. This is very important to me. And I want you to be more open... wouldn't that only benefit our relationship? Wouldn't you want that as well?"

Spectre's face kept burning bright red. His heart pounded as he stared back into his master's eyes, drowning in them entirely. He felt like a small bird trapped in a cage, like a stone that was doomed to sink in the star-filled ocen which his Ryoken-sama's eyes resembled so much. At this very moment Ryoken-sama seemed so much like an ocean himself... an ocean in which Spectre _craved_ to dive so deep, but...

"R-Ryoken-sama..." he timidly whispered. "A-are you sure you... would be okay to hear it?"

"Absolutely," young Kogami gave him a reassuring smile that still looked way too cocky out of context.

Spectre closed his eyes and counted to ten within his mind. His heart was not drumming that much when he finished, so he had enough courage to once again look up at his master and part his lips.

"Your clothes."

"Hm?" Ryoken froze, not exactly expecting that of all things, but then Spectre frantically shouted right into his face.

"Your taste in clothing! It's _horrendous!_"

It felt almost like a slap and it made Ryoken turn into stone on the spot. His throat was dry, his palms were sweaty when Spectre gave him a wholeheartedly apologizing look.

"I'm sorry, sir," his voice was quite stern though. "Still, I want you to know that I really-really love you no matter what," he gave him a quick but soft peck on lips. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Spectre gently pushed his petrified master out of the way and hurried over to the boiling kettle.

And... a little bit more time has passed when Ryoken dared to ask something like that again.

_Frankly, he wasn't really used to such brutal honesty_.

On the bright side, Ryoken _did_ begin wearing socks and trousers covering his ankles.


End file.
